


Ни в одном из тысячи написанных слов

by Peonytellar



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Letters, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar
Summary: "На случай, если ты забыл — Ричи Тозиер..."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Ни в одном из тысячи написанных слов

«Эдуардо!

Спорим, ты не ожидал, что так быстро получишь от меня письмо? Бьюсь об заклад, оно приехало намного раньше тебя и уже ждет тебя в новомодном почтовом ящике. Я даже тут быстрее тебя, ха! Прошло всего три дня, а без тебя уже стало невыносимо ~~скучно~~ весело. Никто больше не нудит над ухом о чистоте и болезнях, сплошная благодать, знаешь ли. Мы с Биллом устроили ставки, насколько быстро ты вернешься в наш затхлый городишко, не выдержав Балтиморскую сырость и плесень. Я поставил двадцатку. Не подведи меня, ясно?  
Я не буду тебе расписывать тирады, все равно ничего не произошло пока. Разве что Стэн выиграл миллион долларов на изучение птиц, а Билл стал лауреатом нобелевской премии в области з-з-заиканий. Ты пропускаешь все веселье. Не забудь выслать мне открытку!

Ричи-Лучший-В-Мире»

***

«Хэй, Спагеттино!

Как дела? Как жизнь? Ты уже развесил повсюду плакаты голых девчонок или ты таким не интересуешься? Наверное, ты развесил всякие санитайзеры, точно! Как поживает самая прекрасная женщина в мире? Отдай ей это письмо немедленно, не расстраивай будущего отчима! К тому же, мой милый Эдс, дальнейшее не предназначено для твоих девственных глаз!  
Ладно-Ладно, бип-бип, Ричи, я понял.  
Как дела в Балтиморе? Слыхал, у вас случилось землетрясение, признавайся, это Соня?  
Ты все еще не порвал письмо, я надеюсь?  
Тогда перейдем к последним новостям!  
Билл с Большой Буквы Б покинул нашу скромную компанию сразу после тебя. Грустно, очень грустно. Его отец получил какую-то работу где-то в Чикаго, так что вчера мы устроили ему Б-Б-Большое прощание. Напились так, что тебя хватил бы удар (а меня долбануло похмельем с самого утра. Меня! Алкогольного мастера!).  
Стэн упился в хлам некошерным бухлом и его два часа тошнило в туалете. Никогда еще не видел его таким несчастным… И таким пьяным. А ведь когда Бев еще была, мы часто так надирались…  
По случаю отъезда Билла Бен написал стих, мне он показался слишком радостным.  
Избавление от соперника? Хахахахах. Кто знает, кто знает.  
Сегодня Билл уехал и сказал, что будет звонить.  
~~Но я ему не верю. Потому что вы с Бев тоже обещали. Беверли не писала уже три месяца, и мне кажется, что с тобой произойдет то же самое.~~  
Из последних новостей, кажется, все?  
СТОЙ НЕТ ПОГОДИ НЕ ВЫБРАСЫВАЙ  
Бауэрс попал в психушку, представляешь???? Его признали психически больным после всего, что он сделал. Он отца убил черт возьми! Ну точно псих! В общем, он теперь там, и так выглядит СВОБОДА.  
Пиши ответку скорее, Спагеттина, хочу знать, как поживает моя любимая женщина и ее сын. Ожидаю увидеть сводку последних новостей из Балтимора и обширный список найденных тобой отклонений от санитарных норм. На тебя не обвалился потолок после землесонения?

~~С очевидной грустью по твоему нытью,~~  
Ричи Балабол»

***

«Эдсссс!

Твое последнее письмо такое сухое, что до меня оно дошло в виде пыли и песка.  
Но я решил, что ты просто слишком занят прелестями новой жизни, и только поэтому оно ограничилось тринадцатью словами и несколькими знаками препинания. В общем, я решил не обижаться и жду от тебя более полных отчетов о твоей жизни.  
Я заболел, прикинь? Не волнуйся, я честно выздоровел перед тем как сесть писать и ни разу не накашлял тебе в конверт. Слово Скаута! (Стэн сказал, что раз я не был скаутом, значит писать так не могу, но что он вообще понимает?).  
Кстати! Стэн передает тебе свой еврейский большой привет. Я хотел заставить его кинуть в конверт мацы или хотя бы несколько перьев, но он меня послал, так что обойдешься без всей этой Стэновской атрибутики.  
Ты еще не забыл, как мы выглядим? Я все равно на всякий закинул нашу с ним и Майком фотку. Сделать ее было невероятно трудно, потому что Стэн-Супермен уперся рогами и наотрез отказывался со мной фотографироваться. Да что Я ему сделал-то? Последнее время он хуже старого деда, честное слово. Думаю, он просто примеряет на себя роль пенсионера заранее, чтобы во взрослой жизни было проще ворчать на людей.  
Мы с Майком честно не понимаем почему, но наш Майки-Мэн выдвинул теорию, что все из-за Билла.  
Не знаю, мне кажется, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Стэн отнекивается, когда я его спрашиваю, но все равно у него во взгляде есть что-то этакое.  
Бен уехал. Даже никому ничего не сказал, просто исчез. Словно и не было никогда. Это так подло с его стороны!  
~~Неудачников становится все меньше и с каждым разом все страшнее понимать, что однажды мы окончательно потеряем друг с другом связь. Я начинаю понимать страхи Стэна.~~  
Лузеры продолжают жить! Кстати, может дашь мне свой номер? Я БЫ НЕПРОЧЬ ПОБОЛТАТЬ С ТВОЕЙ МАМАШКОЙ! ~~Но больше всего я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, мне не хватает наших разговоров.~~

Балабол»

***

«ЭДДИО ПРИВЕТ КАК ДЕЛА КАК ЖИЗНЬ?

Не уверен, дошло ли мне твое письмо, и дошло ли тебе мое? Поэтому пишу новое. Ни за что не догадаешься, что произошло! Нас со Стэном и Майком позвали на вечеринку! Вечеринку! Самую настоящую! Там были и девушки, и алкоголь и даже что покрепче… В общем, все то, что тебе даже не снилось. Но это не самое удивительное. Самое удивительное, что два самых больших затворника нашей компании согласились на нее пойти.  
Я даже никого не уговаривал!  
Они типа сами пошли. Я был в шоке.  
Угадай, кто лишился девственности!  
Нет, не я, ведь я сделал это еще до того, как все уехали. В отличие от вас, шайки неудачников, я был первым. Майк! Закрылся с какой-то девчонкой! Я уверен, что слышал стоны! Это мой мальчик. Жаль ты не увидел нашу фотку… ну или увидел? Блин, теперь я хочу узнать, увидел ты нас или нет? Трое из могикан. Последние выжившие из старой компашки.  
Теперь у Майки-Черепашки есть девушка и они настолько сладкая парочка, что от них сводит челюсти. Столько притора, что мы со Стэном подозреваем у себя диабет. Ее зовут Джози и в общем-то она милая. Разбирается в комиксах и все такое, но не то, не то. Мне не хочется проводить с ней время, а когда я предложил ей сигарету, она скривила лицо и стала похожей на крысу. В общем, думаю, основную мысль ты понял.  
Майк немного отходит от нашей компании и теперь наше трио постепенно становится дуэтом. Отвратительное женское влияние на нашу сугубо мужскую тусовку! Мне не хватает Бевви особенно сильно в такие моменты.  
~~И тебя.~~  
Я нашел подработку. Теперь на полставки работаю в супермаркете, мама Стэна помогла. Сложно совмещать это с бесконечными домашками, которые нам задают, без Супермена я бы не справился.  
Мы со Стэном много разговариваем. Обо всем. О том, что случилось, и как мы изменились после этого. Он недавно попросил у меня сигареты, но я ему не дал. Не хочу, чтобы он курил, последнее время у него с отцом слишком обострились отношения и все снова становится сложным.  
Это письмо ушло в какой-то слишком грустный лад. Пора заканчивать.  
Расскажи, как у тебя дела? Как новая школа? Подцепил девчонку? (хотя какую девчонку, ахахахах, о чем это я?) Новые друзья появились? (Лучше чем лузеры все равно не будут, я-то знаю).

Бип-Бип, Ричи»

***

«Хэй, Эдс, привет?

Знаешь, ты не отвечаешь на мои письма уже несколько месяцев и, наверное, это будет мое последнее письмо тебе. Не хочу засорять тебе почту и жизнь, наверное, у тебя есть сотни и тысячи поводов, почему ты не отвечаешь. Новая жизнь, новые друзья… Я все понимаю, правда. Скоро я тоже уеду и смогу испытать все причины твоего игнорирования на себе. Наверное? Стэна отправляют в какую-то суперкрутую школу для прилежных еврейских мальчиков, Майк перестал с нами общаться, а мои родители развелись, и мама увозит меня в какую-то глушь еще хуже, чем Дерри, к бабушке. Не хочет оставлять с отцом.  
~~Я так не хочу, Эдди, совсем не хочу. Мне с каждым днем все страшнее. Недавно Стэн позвонил Биллу, а тот спросил, кто он такой, и попросил больше не звонить на номер. Он не помнит. Может, ты тоже?~~  
Мне кажется, может, я тебя чем-то обидел? Если так, то ~~прости меня~~ , прекращай уже обижаться как девчонка, мы с твоей мамочкой очень недовольны!  
Твои последние письма были такими отстраненно странными, будто ты не понимал, кому пишешь. Все хорошо?  
~~Пожалуйста, ответь только на это, прошу тебя. И если ты скажешь отстать, я обязательно отстану.  
Стэн говорит, что я бьюсь головой об лед. Наверное, так оно и есть.~~  
В общем. Не знаю, когда я съезжаю, но я прикреплю тебе свой новый адрес, лады? Напишешь на него и я обязательно прочту, когда перееду.  
~~Я скучаю.~~  
Было бы круто знать, что у тебя все хорошо и с тобой все в порядке.

На случай, если ты забыл — Ричи Тозиер.  
P.S: Я скучаю по тебе, Эдди, правда скучаю. Пожалуйста, прости если обидел. Мне хочется знать, что когда мы увидимся, между нами все будет как раньше. Пожалуйста?»

***

«Хай-хо, Эдди.

Я сказал, что больше не буду отправлять тебе письма, и я правда больше не буду. Но ведь мне можно продолжать писать тебе? Просто теперь не будет ни марок, ни конвертов, Я подумал, можно писать тебе и складывать их в ящик. Однажды, когда мы снова встретимся, я отдам тебе их. Всю стопку. Завалю тебя огромным мешком, чтобы тебе стыдно стало.  
Бип-бип, Ричи, никаких гневных писем.  
Когда я переезжал, Стэн плакал. Боже, я никогда бы не подумал, что это напишу, но. Это было худшее прощание на свете. Я не знаю, просто худшее. Он сказал, что мы никогда больше не встретимся, а я настучал ему по башке, потому что он придурок. Естественно, мы встретимся. И не потому, что клятва. А потому, что мы чертовы лузеры, мы всегда будем вместе. Правда?  
Город, в который я переехал, оказался не такой уж дырой. Он определенно неплохой, тут много разных развлекаловок типа боулинга и караоке. Думаю устроиться на подработку в какое-нибудь кафе или типа того, где можно будет бесплатно есть и получать при этом деньги. Потому что, если честно, стряпня моей новоиспеченной родственницы доводит меня до гастрита.

Ричи Тозиер, которого ты возможно не помнишь»

***

«Привет… Эдс?

Я посмотрел последнее письмо и лишь после этого вспомнил, кому я пишу… Это так странно. Происходит что-то странное. У меня все время такое чувство, будто я все забываю. Все валится из рук и туман в голове. Вчера бабушка спросила, собираюсь ли я звонить отцу, а я даже не помню его имени… И не помню, куда звонить. Мне понадобилось три часа, чтобы понять о чем она говорит.  
Мама спросила, буду ли я писать письмо, и я едва вспомнил, кому я пишу.  
~~Я чуть не забыл тебя, Эдди, мне страшно. Я не хочу забывать тебя, потому что мне есть о чем помнить. Если я забуду свои чувства, мне кажется, я потеряю себя.  
Теперь я по крайней мере понимаю, почему ты перестал мне писать. Наверное, я и сам вскоре все забуду и как тогда? Я не хочу. Не хочу!~~  
Я решил, что выработаю у себя привычку. Знаешь, русский ученый проводил эксперимент с собакой. Нам рассказывали в новой школе. Собака Павлова. Там было что-то о том, что ученый вырабатывал у собаки рефлекс через световые сигналы и вкусности. Может, у меня тоже так получится? Выработаю у себя рефлекс писать тебе письма… Тогда я буду тебя помнить. И Стэна. Я только что вспомнил о Стэне и Майке, может, позвоню им сегодня… Билл и Беверли уже не вспомнят, ты тоже. Но, может, Стэн и Майк помнят? Вдруг они… Я позвоню им сегодня.  
В новой школе весело. Знаешь, тут у меня почти сразу появилась компания, им вроде как нравятся мои шутки, и мы сошлись на теме музыки. Они крутые ребята, мне нравится.  
Я думаю, все будет не так уж плохо. По крайней мере мне так кажется.

Ричи»

***

«Привет, Эдс

День сегодня просто отвратительный, и мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Я спросил у мамы, откуда мы приехали, и она не смогла ответить. А потом сказала не забивать себе голову глупостями. Потом я спросил о тебе и она спросила, кто ты такой. Мне начинает казаться, что я тебя выдумал. И все это… Все, что мне снится. Наверное, я и правда выдумал все это. Предыдущие мои письма не дают никаких объяснений. Их собралась целая стопка, но я не могу найти ни одного подтверждения тому, что ты настоящий.  
Мама предложила сходить к психологу и я думаю, что и правда так поступлю. Мне не хочется прослыть городским сумасшедшим с каким-то выдуманным другом. Все-таки мне 16, и я должен думать совсем не о своем ментальном здоровье, ха-ха.»

***

«Привет.

Это мое последнее письмо. Доктор Джеймисон сказал, что нужно заняться чем-то другим и навсегда положить конец письмам. Так что это что-то вроде прощального письма. Точнее это больше записка. Наверное, это прощальная записка самому себе. Прощай, Эдс, кем бы ты ни был.  
Ричи Тозиер»

***

«Привет, Эдди,

Вчера я вспомнил тебя после двадцати семи лет беспамятства.  
Сегодня ты умер, и я так и не успел тебе сказать самое важное. Ни в одном из тысячи написанных мною слов.

Ричи Тозиер, который любил тебя все это время»


End file.
